Night in the Storm
by Firefly457
Summary: Oneshot. The worst storm the island has seen in years and Kairi and Sora are stuck on the island alone TOGETHER. Kaiora.


**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts © Disney & Squire Enix.**

**A/N: I know this idea _might _have been used before, but hey, it's a classic. So, sorry if it seems I stole your idea. This will have a lot of dialog in it, unfortunately.**

A redheaded girl of fifteen looked at the clouds. She glanced nervously at her two best friends, a boy with spiky mousy brown hair and a boy with long shaggy silver hair, then back. The silver-headed boy looked at her and sighed.

"Look, Sora," he laughed, "our human-weather machine is about to make a broadcast."

"Shut up, Riku!" The girl snapped. "I just don't like the look of those clouds. She hurried up to catch up with her friends. Sora put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"We know the drill if there's a tornado, Kai." He smiled.

"Actually we might have to worry about a hurricane." Riku corrected. Kairi's eyes grew to the size of saucers and Sora punched his arm. "But," Riku said rubbing his arm, "we know what to do for that, too."  
"Come on," Sora said, "we have to get to town before the hardware store closes if we want to rebuild that raft." The others nodded and followed him. Then Kairi skidded to a halt. She turned and began to run in a different direction.

"Kairi!" Riku yelled.

"I have to get my munny." The girl yelled. "I'll catch up." She ran into a cave.

"I'll go with her." Sora said. "We'll meet you in town!" Riku sighed and went to the docks. Maybe he could distract the owners to keep the shop open a little longer. What Destiny Islands really needed was moogles that kept their shops open in all weather and all day and night. Then they wouldn't have to worry about making it to the hardware store before 7. But the sixteen year old completely ignored, actually he didn't notice, the clouds turning as dark as the darkness and the soft, yet sure, rumbling of thunder.

0O0O0

Kairi picked up the orange munny pouch. She smiled as her fingers ran over the design. When Sora and Riku got back to the islands Sora dumped all of his items in the sand. _Take what you want, _he said,_ otherwise, I'm throwing them away._ He didn't want them anymore except for his keyblades, a membership card, and his potions, ethers, and a few other health boosts. Kairi immediately took the munny pouch, a few crystals that Sora never gave to the moogles for synthesis, and a pretty blue crystal that sparkled brightly in the sun. She never saw what Riku got but she knew that the boy couldn't care about pretty stones and "worthless" things like that.

"We're gonna be late, Kairi." Sora said pulling her up. "And Riku's already headed for town waiting for us."

"'Kay." Kairi said tying the pouch to a belt loop on her skirt. "Ready." She smiled. Sora laughed softly at her eagerness, which was really her mocking him. They walked out of the cave and out into a steady drizzle. Sora muttered a curse word and pulled the hood of his jacket up. Kairi followed suit and the two of them ran to the docks. The rain started to fall heavier and the once murmuring thunder was now booming over the island.

Sora grabbed Kairi's arm and stopped her. Waves splashed onto the docks and hit Kairi's ankles, even though she was a good five yards away. "We can't stay here!" The Keybearer yelled over the thunder. "Let's go to the shack, we'll be safer there!"

"What about Riku!" Kairi asked as lightning crackled through the sky. "We have to find someway to warn him!"

Sora pulled her towards the abandoned hut near the secret place. "I think Riku's smart enough to seek shelter!" He opened the door and pushed Kairi gently in, walked in, and closed the door. "Besides," he smiled cheerily, "I'm a little more concerned for your safety instead of his."

"You are?" Kairi asked in half confusion, half amazement.

"Yeah, he's on the mainland, we're on an island. He's safer there." He looked at Kairi and smiled sympathetically. The girl was standing in the middle of the room trembling with cold. He pulled some rocks over to the fire pit that he, Riku, and Wakka made a few days before and then began to arrange them in a large circle around the edges. Then he got up and picked up a couple of logs and began to carry them back to the pit. Kairi picked up one and followed him. Sora took the log from her and put in on top. Kairi walked over to a large homemade chest that she, Selphie, and Tidus made when the others made the fire pit and was about to open it when she saw Sora summon the Keyblade. She sat on the chest and watched him light the pile on fire.

"I almost forgot you could do that." She laughed. Sora gave her an offended look and pulled his jacket off. Kairi's cheeks turned slightly red when she saw Sora pull off his shirt and put in near the fire pit next to his jacket. He motioned her to come over and sit near the fire with him and she slowly came. She pulled off her vest slowly and was suddenly thankful her bra was the same color as her shirt since all of her clothes were completely through. The two were quiet for a moment and the only noises were the fire crackling and the sounds of the storm getting worse. Soon Kairi got restless and walked to the back of the shack to get rid of the tingling feeling in her feet. Suddenly warm winds blew around her to dry her clothes. She whirled around to see the Keyblade aimed at her.

"I thought you'd feel better if your clothes were warmer." Sora explained as the Keyblade disappeared again. His stomach growled softly and the two laughed. Kairi got up and dragged the chest over towards the fire and opened it. She pulled out a container of Pringles and handed it to the Keybearer.

"Better?" She asked. The boy nodded and opened the tube. Soon the boy was searching through the box and Kairi giggled.

"What?"

"Are you still hungry?" The redhead asked.

"Nah, I just want to see what all is in here." Sora replied. He was amazed at what all was in there. Blankets, pillows, food, everything you would need in a storm like this. Then his face turned red at what Tidus must have put in there. He shook his head and closed the box.

"This has been the longest I've been alone with you in a year." Kairi said melancholically.

"Yeah." Sora said uncomfortably. _"You are a loser." _Roxas said in embarrassment. "_And you call yourself my other."_

"_Do _something_!"_ Namine urged Kairi, _"This is the moment you've been waiting for!"_ _Shut up!_ Both Kairi and Sora told there Nobodies.  
"Roxas bothering you?" Kairi asked.

"Yep. Namine being a pain?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded and made a face. Sora got up and put another log in the fireplace. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around the girl. He knew that his once small crush on Kairi had grown slowly over the year they hadn't seen each other. And to make matters worse, she wasn't the short haired, hyperactive young girl he had once known. Now she was a beautiful young woman who had really calmed down during the past year.

"Truth or dare?" She asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Truth or dare?" She asked again. "I'm bored."

Sora laughed softly and said, "Truth."

"Chicken. Okay, hm…what was your favorite place to visit during your adventures?"

"Wow," Sora said, "I thought it was going to be a lot worse than that. Well, I would have to say the Book of Pooh. Truth or dare?"

The two played this for at least a half hour, but neither picked dare. Suddenly the loudest boom of thunder Kairi had ever heard erupted through the shack making her jump a foot in the air, and on Sora. Before she could register what the heck she was doing, her arms were around his neck and her head pushed into his shoulder. His skin was soft and warm and smelt like Axe shower gel and some scent that only he could possess. Her body trembled up against his and she felt his arms against her back pulling her closer to his body. She looked up at him and murmured, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Sora smiled. The two seemed to gaze into the other's eyes forever until Kairi yawned. Sora pulled out some blankets and a couple pillows and pushed the chest aside. He and Kairi set up a make-shift bed and stared at each other in embarrassment. But soon the two were so tired that they either didn't know or didn't care that they were sleeping right up next to each other. Kairi snuggled up next to Sora's chest and she felt his arms once more wrap around her waist and the two fell fast asleep.

0O0O0

Riku wandered the beach the next morning looking for his missing friends. He pushed open the door of the shack and laughed softly. Kairi and Sora were tangled up in a bundle of blankets and pillows and Kairi was using Sora as a pillow.

"They're gonna kill me." Riku said pulling out his camera and began to snap pictures.


End file.
